


Sleeping in

by Stardust_Speedway



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cuttletavio is background, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Saucy is basically Tartar but found before they get the wrong ideas, Short & Sweet, cute family moments, dont know where else it would fit, not in the canon universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Speedway/pseuds/Stardust_Speedway
Summary: Little Arella gets a nightmare.Her dad is there to get her back to sleep again.
Relationships: Cap'n Cuttlefish & Original Character(s), Cap'n Cuttlefish/DJ Octavio, DJ Octavio & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Sleeping in

**Author's Note:**

> Both Arella and Saucy do not belong to me!  
> Arella belongs to Cooki!  
> Saucy belongs to @polyphonic-voicemail on Tumblr!
> 
> thank you both for allowing me to use your ocs for this quick oneshot!

“Daddy?” Two little green eyes lit up in the dark together, with soft lilac rings framing her head. 

“Arella?” He sat up a bit, rubbing his eyes and groaning, “what’s wrong?”

“I-I had a nightmare... really scary.” The little octoling began to sniffle, huddling closer to the bigger one. Covers were lifted up and put over her, his hand petting her head. 

“It’s okay. Come on. Let’s lay down.” That was pretty easy when she was clinging to him, and soon they were nice and toasty under the covers again. 

“Y-you won’t just leave us behind, right?” The sheer vulnerability of her voice made him freeze up. What had happened for her to question that? 

“Of course not! I love the three of you too much for that.” 

“I-in my nightmare, you and papa were fighting really bad... you both were screaming and then you became so angry you left us all behind...” Octavio could only frown at that, petting his daughters head and hugging her closer. 

“I promise I will never leave all of you. D-don’t worry kid, it’s just a bad dream.” He rubs her tears away, softly smiling, “now let’s try and go to sleep.” She sleepily nods her head, snuggling in a bit further as her dad hugs her close. It isn’t long before both get whisked to the land of dreams.

When he woke up, he barely registered the cold elbow right before his face, and someone’s leg draped across him. Little Arella was still curled up in his arms, and some mechanical buzzing was coming from the middle. Ah, Saucy had joined the party, having wormed themselves into the middle of the bed. Good kid. He was still so glad he had found them. And everyone just being here, in their bed, made the day all the brighter. Arella stirred in his arms, and he softly petted her head. 

“Morning.” 

“Morning...” she opened her eyes, looking up and smiling. He could only smile back, hearing some groaning from the other side of the robot. And there he came into view. The inkling sleepily rubbed his eyes, looking around before his eyes fell on on his husband and kids. 

“Ah. They’ve decided to get into our bed once again, huh?” 

“Arella had a nightmare.”

“Oh, bun bun... you okay now?” The little octoling nods, happily snuggling back into Octavio, who was smiling. 

“You hungry yet? I’m sure papa can eat a whole tub of crabby cakes right now.” Arella nods, face brightening as she smiles. 

“Pancakes! Can we have pancakes?” 

“Of course we can.” 

“Yeeh!” She got back up again, getting from under the covers to rush out of the bedroom, her parents chuckling behind her. So they stayed in silence a bit, before Craig finally spoke up. “You’re really happy this morning, huh?” The octoling glanced at him, before nodding. 

“Yeah. I... I’m sometimes still not sure this is real. They... you... make me happy, y’know?” The inkling nods at those words, smiling as he leans over Saucy. The other one also leaned in, nuzzling and softly chuckling. A few little pecks. 

“Get a room! Seriously, right in front of my salad, dudes??” They all chuckled at that. Yeah, this was a great morning.


End file.
